Dragonball Nevermore
Themes UV's Theme Chapter One: New Heroes Part 1: Hoodie Hoodie: *sneaking around* I just have to infiltrate....and I can get that information... Ozai Soilder 1: *guarding the vault* Hold on I have to use the restroom. Keep watch! Ozai Soilder 2: Fine. Ozai Soilder 1: *walks off* Hoodie: Haha, this just makes it easier. *sneaks behind the soilder and snaps his neck* Thats better *drags him away and takes his uniform and puts it on* Ozai Soilder 1: *comes back to the vault* Anything happen while I was gone... Hoodie: Nope just the usual. DIRECTOR! *points to the other side* Ozai Soilder 1: *turns around* Hoodie: *hits him in the back of the head with the end of the rifle he stole from the other soilder* Perfect. *blows up the vault using a Ki Blast* Just where I thought it would be... *takes blueprints and runs up the walls and escapes through the air vent* Ozai Soilder 1: *wakes up* What the.... *sees the vault and hits watch* CODE RED! CODE RED! *sirens go off* Hoodie: Damnit, I'm almost there. *kicks through the air vent and escapes* Perfect. *a car pulls up in front of Hoodie and a man wearing a fox mask rolls down the window* Get in... Hoodie: Why should I? Fox-masked Man: The earth needs you... Hoodie: *gets in the car* Fox-masked Man: *drives off* Part 2: Cocoa and Zeon Cocoa: *daily training with Zeon* Your getting good Zeon. Zeon: *backflips* So are you. Ozai Soilder: *fires a fireball at them* Zeon and Cocoa: *dodge the blast* Zeon: What the.... Cocoa: ......What on earth is going on... Ozai Soilder: In the name of Lord Ozai I command you to come with me or I will have to use force. Zeon: Force it is. *fires a blast fury at him* Cocoa: *throws exploding bars at him* Ozai Soilder: *walks out of the smoke* Zeon: How strong is this guy!?! *backs up* Cocoa: I guess very strong if he took those attacks head on! *backs up* Zeon: *uses Supreme Detonation* DETONATE! *hits him with the attack* Ozai Soilder: *is knocked back* Grrr... Cocoa: Spinning Doom! *uses the Spinning Doom attack* Ozai Soilder: *dead* *The same car driven by the Fox-masked Man* Fox-masked Man: The world needs you get in quickly Zeon and Cocoa: *get in* Part 3: Gotek Gotek: *meditating* 5 Ozai Soilders: *surround Gotek* Gotek: *opens eyes and creates a Energy Blade* Ozai Soilders: *run at Gotek* Gotek: *cuts three of the soilders and kicks two of them to the ground* Ozai Soilders: *charge Gotek* Gotek: *blast the soilders and backflips* Ozai Soilders: *fire blast at Gotek* Gotek: *easily sends the blast back at them* Ozai Soilders: *grab Gotek and are about to punch him* Gotek: *lifts legs up making Ozai Soilder punch the other and kicks the other two* Ozai Soilders: *knocked back* Gotek: *blast them all killing them* *The fox-masked man drives up to Gotek* Gotek: *reads what the man is saying before he says it* I'm in. *gets in the car* Part 4: Ultra Vegito *at the base* Gotek: So that is why we are here is for a guy named Ozai. Cocoa: Seems legit. Zeon: I think we can take him out. Hoodie: We cannot be to sure though. Fox-masked Man: We still have two members coming that I have already informed. A namekian and a rich former agent. Hoodie: Oh god I think we got one of them now... *hears a motorcycle* Everybody: *goes outside the base* *UV's Theme Song hits* UV: *gets off the Motorcycle and takes off helmet* Sup. I'm here late as usual. So this is my team? Fox-masked Man: The team isn't yours kid. UV: Fine but I call being the captain. Gotek: *facepalm* Zeon: This is gonna be great.... Cocoa: Sarcasm Snaps.... Hoodie: ......HE is going to be OUR Captain? UV: *takes off sunglasses* Look kids. I am going to be your captain...but that doesn't mean I get better rights then any of you. Fox-masked Man: He is not your captain. No one is the captain you are all equal and here comes TUK. *hears a namekian ship* Part 5: TUK TUK: *comes out of spaceship* I have arrived. The gravity is different here. Fox-masked Man: Welcome TUK. UV: Sup. Cocoa: Hey. Zeon: Hello. Gotek: 'Lo. TUK: So I have to team up with these guys and defeat a guy that is gonna set the world on fire. Fox-masked Man: Yep. Gotek: So are we just gonna stay at the base? Fox-masked Man: Yes your rooms have signs on them with your names. TUK: Did I get a namekian style room like home? Fox-masked Man: Yes you did TUK. There is also a training room and restrooms. Zeon: Sounds good. Fox-masked Man: There is also the dining room and discussion room. Cocoa: Discussion room? Fox-masked Man: A room where we discuss problems with the mission. Now here are your communicators. *gives them Walkee-talkee like devices* Chapter Two: The First Mission! A Trip to HFIL!?!? Fox-masked Man: *sirens go off* Team! We have a mission! *goes to check the computers* Villains are trying to break out of HFIL!!! TUK: Oh Kami, So we are going to HFIL? Cocoa: It seems so..... Gotek: Great just great. UV: ......I don't really want to go down there. Zeon: Well.......we will have to force you down. Hoodie: Seems so. Fox-masked Man: Well we are sending you down there anyway. On you're communicators there is a teleporter built in. Click the teleporter and select Snake Way there you can jump off and go down to HFIL. Hoodie: Alright. *presses teleporter* UV: *presses teleporter* Zeon: *presses teleporter* Cocoa: *presses teleporter* Gotek: *presses teleporter* TUK: *sighs* *presses teleporter* At Snake Way TUK: So this is Snake Way. Gotek: It seems so. Cocoa: Where are UV,Hoodie, and Zeon? Zeon: *behinds them throwing up into HFIL* UV: *doing the same thing as Zeon* Hoodie: *doing the same thing as UV and Zeon* TUK: That answers that.... Gotek: Well....lets go.... *jumps down into HFIL* TUK: *jumps down* Cocoa: *jumps down* Zeon: *walks away from Throw up and jumps down* UV: I'm gonna jump down in style! SWAN DIVE! *jumps down and screams like a girl* Hoodie: *jumps down laughing at UV* Chapter 3: Part 1: HFIL isn't scary!.....if you're a villain. Gotek: *lands in HFIL* TUK: *lands in HFIL* Cocoa: *lands in HFIL* Zeon: *lands in HFIL* UV: *still screaming lands on his head* *gets up and brushes off* Style.... Hoodie: *still laughing at UV* *lands* Goz: Mez! Look we have new people here! Mez: Jah! I see! Jah! Hoodie: *whispers to Gotek* What is wrong with them?..... Gotek: I don't know Hoodie....I don't know..... ???: Hello Monkeys welcome to HFIL.... ???: Get ready for you're demise...... UV: You're Frieza and Cell not team rocket! Cell: Who cares we're the bad guys! Frieza: Frieza! Cell: Cell! Frieza and Cell: You guys are good well welcome to hell!!! UV: *facepalm* Gotek: *facepalm* TUK: *facepalm* Cocoa: *claps* Very poetic! Zeon: ^.^' Hoodie: Are these supposed to be villains? Omega Shenron: There not the only ones. Kid Buu: We are here to kill you too! Frieza: *transforms into Villainous Soul Form* Cell: *transforms into Villainous Soul Form* Omega Shenron: *transforms into Villainous Soul Form* Kid Buu: *transforms into Villainous Soul Form* Chapter 3: Part 2:The Great Battle of Hell! The Transformations begin! Everybody: *runs old cartoon style* Omega Shenron: After them! *starts running after them Hoodie: *runs into a room* *sees the two gems of hell* Why would there be a diamond and an emerald in hell? *sees an old stone with words carved in it* .*The stone reads* These gems are held in hell to keep the Gemstone Super Saiyan from rising again. When the Gemstone Super Saiyan held these gems and went super saiyan he transformed into a very powerful being. Hoodie: ....Its worth a try... *grabs the gems and goes super saiyan* .*everbody in hell feels a big power hit them* Omega Shenron: Freeza and Cell! Go check the power out! Frieza: Alright! *starts flying towards Hoodie* Cell: Lets go! *starts flying towards Hoodie* Hoodie: *grabs Cell and traps him in Diamond so he cannot get out* Freeza: *starts backing up* Hoodie: *turns around and blast Freeza with diamond shards pinning him to the ground* Omega Shenron: Kid Buu Go after the others! I'll take care of this freak Kid Buu: Buu go find others and Buu kill them! Omega Shenron: Raaaaaah! *charges Hoodie* Hoodie: *backhands Omega Shenron making him launch to the side* Omega Shenron: *behind hoodie fires some deadly blast but they just deflect off of hoodie's skin* Hoodie: *turns around* *teleports and kicks Omega Shenron in the back of the head knocking him to the ground* and now you will pay! *repeatedly punches Omega Shenron with Diamond fist knowing Omega Shenron cannot die because he is already in hell, after beating him throws him in a cage and locks him there and turns the cage to diamond* Kid Buu: *chases after the others* TUK: *stops to face Kid Buu* *power starts rising immensly* Gotek: *also stops* *grabs a metal bar and begins to go Super Saiyan* Kid Buu: Buu going to kill you! UV: What are they doing they are gonna get killed! Zeon: We have to help them don't we.... Cocoa: Yep.... TUK: *goes Guru Mode* Gotek: *goes Elemental Super Saiyan* UV: or maybe not.... TUK: *teleports* Gotek: *teleports* TUK: *punches Kid Buu in the right side of the head* Gotek: *punches Kid Buu in the left side of the head* TUK: *teleports back* *hits Kid Buu with the Rushing Death technique* Gotek: *also teleports back* *charges the Energy Death Wave* Kid Buu: *knocked out Gotek: *fires the Energy Death Wave at Kid Buu blowing him up and leaving no remains* TUK: *powers down* Gotek: *powers down* Category:Page added by Ultra Vegito Category:Page created by Ultra Vegito Category:Fan Fiction by Ultra Vegito Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories